Remember
by Airaa
Summary: Saiki Kusuo: "Selama ada aku, aku akan melindungimu" Teruhashi Kokomi : "Jika takdir berada di arah yang benar, maka kau akan kembali padaku."
1. Chapter 1

_Selama ada aku, aku akan melindungimu._

Tanah bergetar, abu vulkanik melayang-layang di udara. Langit menggelap walau matahari belum kembali ke peraduannya. Teriakan ribuan manusia menggema. Tangis mereka membelah langit. Rumah-rumah yang awalnya kokoh kini runtuh rata dengan tanah.

Pemuda itu duduk bersimpuh, bibirnya gemetar, air matanya mengalir deras. Ia hendak berteriak, namun bencana sudah menguras habis tenaganya. Sorot matanya terkunci rapat pada gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu sudah tidak bergerak, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Wajah cantiknya ternoda abu vulkanik.

 _Tidak.. Kumohon!_

Selama ini ia tidak mempercayai dewa, namun kali ini ia memohon, hatinya menjerit putus asa. Wanita yang amat ia cintai tidak lagi tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya gila. Ia tidak ingin dan tidak mampu kehilangan gadis biru.

Ambil saja kekuatannya, rampas saja nyawanya. Ambilah apapun yang pantas untuk membuat gadisnya hidup kembali.

Saat ujung jemarinya bersinggungan dengan pipi gadis itu. Pemuda itu semakin yakin dunianya sudah hancur. Bukan karena gunung meletus, atau gempa besar. Tapi karena gadisnya sudah tiada. Meninggalkan dirinya ke dunia yang abadi.

 _Ajaklah aku bersamamu, Kokomi._

"Kusuo?"

Sinar matahari menembus kelopak matanya, manik _violet_ perlahan terbuka. Gadis bersurai biru menatapnya khawatir. "Kau tidak apa?"

Pemuda itu merasakan bantalnya yang lembab, ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menyentuh kelopak matanya yang basah. "Aku menangis?"

Kokomi mengangguk. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Kusuo berbalik memandang gadisnya lekat.

 _Tadi hanya mimpi. Semua itu tidak nyata._

 _Tidak. Lebih tepatnya. Belum menjadi nyata._

Pemuda itu bangkit, ia memegang keningnya begitu kepalanya berdenyut. Kokomi segera menahan punggung kekasihnya, dengan penuh kasih sayang wanita itu mengusap peluh di kening Kusuo.

"Badanmu sedikit panas, mau kubelikan obat?"

Saiki menggeleng singkat, ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak sakit, tenang saja." Pemuda itu menyentuh pelan pipi gadis didepannya. Lembut dan terasa hangat. "Berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi, Kokomi."

Kening Kokomi berkerut, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Ada apa denganmu? Aneh sekali." Gadis itu membuang wajah, berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "Tumben sekali, kau pasti benar-benar sakit."

Saiki mengulas senyum memelas. "Jadi tidak mau?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur membuat darah gadis itu berdesir.

Kokomi menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu perlahan mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap kekasihnya. Matanya perlahan tertutup, memberi isyarat agar pemuda di depannya memberi akses untuk bibirnya.

Saiki tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu.

 _Aku menginginkan kebersamaan ini, selamanya._

"Aku sudah meneliti data yang kau berikan."

Kuusuke menyalakan monitor, disana tampak gambaran lapisan tanah gunung vulkanik terbesar di Oshimai. Mimpi yang dialaminya waktu itu bukanlah mimpi biasa, itu sebuah penglihatan masa depan. Cepat atau lambat, gunung itu benar-benar akan meletus. _Magma_ panas akan menghanguskan tanah dan hutan, abu vulkanik mengubur rumah-rumah di perkotaan. Gempa diatas skala 7 akan mengguncang Jepang lebih dari sepuluh kali. Tsunami setinggi 20 meter akan menyapu Jepang sepuluh menit usai gempa terakhir.

Dengan kata lain. Akhir dari Jepang.

"Kau yakin mau menghentikannya?"

Saiki mendongak, menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Tentu saja, nasib ayah, ibu, kakek, nenek dan Kokomi ada di tanganku. Hanya aku yang bisa menghentikannya."

Kuusuke menghela napas, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas hasil rontgen kepala Saiki beberapa hari lalu. "Aku punya berita buruk untukmu. Ini hasil pemeriksaan otakmu beberapa hari lalu."

Saiki memperhatikan gambar itu lekat. "Apa ini buruk?"

"Menghentikan letusan gunung sekaligus tsunami itu tidak salah lagi mengharuskanmu mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan yang kau punya."

Saiki mengangguk. "Itu benar."

"Ada efek samping yang cukup fatal jika kau memaksa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu. Saraf-saraf di otakmu akan mengalami kerusakan. Akibatnya kau mungkin akan kehilangan ingatanmu selama kau hidup. Kau tidak akan mengingatku, ayah, ibu, nenek, kakek bahkan kekasihmu, Teruhashi Kokomi."

Manik Saiki melebar seketika. "Itu bohong, bukan?"

Kuusuke menggeleng, "aku juga berharap itu bohong, tapi nyatanya tidak. Selain ingatanmu, kau mungkin akan kehilangan kekuatanmu selama-lamanya."

Kusuo menghembuskan napas panjang, biner matanya meredup. Ia tersenyum pedih.

 _Ternyata kami memang harus berpisah, ya._

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kuusuke menatap adik kesayangannya itu lamat-lamat, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu berharap Kusuo berkata _tidak_. Walau hubungan mereka tidak akur selama ini. Tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Kuusuke sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

Tentu ia tidak mau melihat Kusuo terbangun menjadi pemuda seputih kertas. Tidak memiliki ingatan apapun bahkan dirinya sendiri layaknya bayi yang baru lahir.

Saiki tersenyum. Kuusuke tahu benar senyum itu palsu. "Aku tetap akan melakukannya."

Kuusuke tersentak.

"Hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan keluarga kita dan juga Kokomi. Maka dari itu, saat ingatanku benar-benar hilang. Bantulah aku, _aniki._ "

Kuusuke melebarkan mata.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memanggilmu kakak sebelum ingatanku hilang."

Kokomi bersenandung kecil, sesekali ia menghirup aroma kaldu dari panci berisi ramen yang tengah ia masak. Ia melirik jam dinding, dan tersenyum. Seharusnya sebentar lagi kekasihnya datang, ini hari ulang tahunnya. Ia berencana untuk merayakan bersamanya. Gadis itu juga sudah menyiapkan kue dan kopi jeli di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba aktifitasnya terhenti. "Aku tadi memakai celana dalam warna apa?" Gumamnya kemudian menghela napas lega begitu ingat ia masih mengenakan celana dalam kesukaannya. Pipi gadis merona, jangan salahkan dia. Kan berjaga-jaga itu lebih baik. Toh, bisa saja pesta kecil mereka menjadi suatu malam panas untuk mereka berdua.

Suara bel berbunyi, Kokomi sontak mematikan kompor dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Selamat datang." Gadis itu langsung menhambur manja ke pelukan lelaki di depannya, "aku sudah menunggumu."

Saiki tersenyum tipis. "Ayo kita mulai pestanya."

 _Aku harus mengatakannya._

Denting gelas bertubrukan, Kokomi meminum jus tomat dalam gelas dan memasang wajah hendak muntah. Saiki tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya.

"Habiskan, ini perintah raja." Saiki tersenyum miring dan memperlihatkan sumpit bergambar mahkota pada gadis di depannya.

Kokomi mengerucutkan bibir, " _Moo.._ Kau memang jahat, kau tahu sendiri aku tak suka jus tomat."

"Justru karena aku tahu makanya aku memintamu meminumnya." Saiki menggedikan bahu dan ikut meminum jus tomat sisa dari Kokomi. Pemuda itu menopang dagu. "Padahal rasanya enak."

"Tidak enak, itu menjijikan." Tegas gadis itu tidak terima.

Saiki terkekeh, namun tawanya mereda. Ia memandang gadis di depannya lekat.

 _Aku harus mengatakannya._

"Nah, Kokomi."

Yang di panggil tersenyum. " _Nani_?"

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak, ia menatap pemuda di depannya. Gadis itu tertawa sumbang. "Bercandamu tidak lucu, Kusuo. Carilah lelucon yang lain."

Saiki menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap gadis di depannya lekat, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

Pelipis Kokomi berkerut. "Tapi kenapa?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Saiki menghembuskan napas. "Aku akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh, aku tidak akan bisa menghubungimu lagi, tidak akan kembali."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau hanya membuat alasan, Kusuo. Katakanlah yang sebenarnya?!" Bentak gadis itu.

"Aku tidak membuat alasan!"

"Kau iya!"

Saiki memukul meja, sedang gadis di depannya sudah mulai menitikan air mata emosi. "Aku membencimu, kau gadis manja dan selalu merepotkan. Nada bicaramu seperti jalang. Aku ingin pergi darimu, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi! Aku muak!"

 _Plakk_

Saiki bisa merasakan pipi kanannya menanas. Pemuda itu mendongak, ia menatap miris Kokomi yang sudah terhisak. Gadis itu menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. Sorot matanya menusuk.

"Pergi." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Saiki bangkit dari duduknya, ia berbalik. "Maaf." Suaranya nyaris seperti gumaman namun Kokomi mendengar apa yang diucapkan _mantan_ kekasihnya itu.

"Pergiiii!" Teriakan gadis itu menggema seantero rumah. Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur, ia memegang dadanya yang sesak, napasnya tidak beraturan. Air matanya terus jatuh. Saiki menggigit bibir, namun langkahnya menyertai tekad awalnya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari gadisnya yang tengah menangis. Menahan diri mati-matian untuk memeluk gadis itu.

 _Maafkan aku, sungguh._

_**Bersambung...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teruhashi Kokomi POV**_

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak melihat sosoknya lagi. Di sekolah, di taman, di tempat biasa kami berkencan. Bahkan rumahnya terlihat sepi layaknya rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan sejak lama. Aku sempat khawatir _dia_ pergi ke Oshimai dan menjadi korban gempa disana. Namun kerabatku mengatakan tidak ada korban jiwa pada gempa Oshimai dan itu membuatku sedikit lega.

Delapan bulan berlalu. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat untukku. Rinduku pada lelaki itu begitu menyiksa. Tidak dapat pungkiri kalau aku masih menyimpan rasa padanya, walau entah pria itu masih mencintaiku atau tidak.

Hari kelulusan berjalan biasa, aku berpisah dengan Chiyo, Mera– _san_ dan teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka melanjutkan ke Universitas umum di Shigaraki, sedangkan aku akan pergi ke pusat kota Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di Todai.

Belajar menjadi pelampiasan satu-satunya dari patah hatiku. Hasilnya, aku diterima di Jurusan Ekonomi Bisnis disana.

Aku akan memulai hidup baru, mencoba mencari cinta yang baru di Universitas. Walau sulit, aku akan mencoba melupakan Kusuo.

 _ **Author POV**_

Aroma tanah basah dan harum bunga sakura menguar di pertengahan musim semi. Gerbang Universitas Tokyo berdiri kokoh di sana, melindungi gedung tinggi bertembok bata cokelat yang menyerupai bangunan abad pertengahan.

Ratusan mahasiswa pria tercengang, pandangan mereka tertuju pada wanita super cantik yang tengah berjalan menuju gedung utama. Bagi mereka, dewa mungkin baru saja mengirimkan malaikatnya ke bumi tadi malam.

Teruhashi Kokomi memang gadis tercantik dari yang tercantik. Tidak ada yang tidak terpesona dengan kecantikannya, semua lelaki takluk di tangannya. Kecuali satu orang, ya, mantan kekasihnya Saiki Kusuo. Hanya pemuda itu yang tidak terpesona padanya dan memandangnya layaknya gadis pada umumnya.

Sifat unik pemuda itulah yang membuat sosok Kokomi jatuh cinta padanya.

Oh. Jangan buat dia mengingat pemuda itu lagi. Kokomi sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya dan membuka lembaran baru di Universitas.

" _Yo.._ Teruhashi– _san_."

Kokomi menoleh, matanya melebar melihat lelaki di belakangnya. "Hairo– _kun._ "

"Kebetulan sekali ya," Hairo tersenyum lima jari. "Tidak kusangka kita satu Universitas."

Gadis bersurai biru mengulas senyum. "Begitulah, aku sudah berjuang. Hairo– _kun_ mengambil jurusan apa?"

Mereka berjalan menuju gedung utama sambil mengobrol, "Aku mengambil jurusan olahraga. Aku pernah bilang, kan bahwa aku ingin menjadi seorang _sensei_."

"Itu hebat."

"Teruhashi– _san_ sendiri mengambil jurusan apa?"

Kokomi terkekeh. "Jurusan ekonomi bisnis. Aku mau meneruskan bisnis keluarga kami suatu saat nanti karena kakakku sudah tidak mungkin melakukannya mengingat pekerjaannya."

Hairo mengangguk mengerti. "Itu cukup cocok untukmu, Teruhashi– _san._ Kau pintar matematika, bukan?"

"Aku tidak sepintar itu. Hairo– _kun_ juga pintar sekali, bukan?" Gadis itu menoleh kanan-kiri, baru menyadari kini mereka sudah berada di dalam gedung utama. "Aulanya dimana?"

Hairo tertawa. "Ikuti aku Teruhashi– _san,_ aku sudah hapal semua ruangan di gedung ini."

"Eh, cepatnya!"

"Kemarin aku berkeliling gedung ini lima puluh kali agar tidak tersesat." Ucap Hairo dengan mata berapi.

Kokomi menghela napas, "kau memang selalu seperti itu, ya."

Atensi semua orang terutama pria teralih begitu sosok cantik sempurna itu memasuki aula Todai. Acara pertama hari ini yaitu penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Kokomi tersenyum kearah para penggemar barunya, gadis itu berkenyit melihat tidak ada lagi kursi kosong di barisan depan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita duduk di belakang saja, Teruhashi– _san_." Usul Hairo dan di balas anggukan oleh empunya.

Namun belum juga mereka melangkah, lima orang pria sudah berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan mempersilahkan Kokomi dan Hairo duduk disana.

Kokomi tersenyum lembut, membuat lima pria tadi merona seketika. "Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu lembut.

" _Offu.._ "

Pidato rektor Todai berlangsung membosankan, pria tua itu menjelaskan tentang masa depan dan prospek kerja mahasiswa di masa mendatang. Kokomi sebenarnya sama bosannya dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Namun mengingat ia adalah tipe gadis yang menjaga _image,_ ia pun hanya bisa pura-pura mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa belum ada kabar dari Saiki– _kun?"_

Kokomi menoleh, wajah cantik gadis itu seketika memucat mendengar ada lagi yang menyinggung nama _Saiki_ di depannya. Hairo sang pelaku meringis, sudah merasa salah omong di depan gadis ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Kokomi menggeleng, "belum."

Hairo terdiam.

"Aku tidak menerima kabar apapun darinya semenjak kami putus. Dia dan keluarnya seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Rumahnya kosong, ayah dan ibunya pun menghilang. Aneh.." Kokomi mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Kokomi menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis dan menunduk. Perlahan kepala gadis cantik itu terangguk. "Masih, sangat mencintainya."

Hairo tersenyum. "Aku harap kau bisa bersama lagi dengan Saiki– _kun,_ sebagai sahabatnya, aku juga merindukannya."

Pidato kepala rektor sudah selesai, mereka berdua baru menyadarinya karena asyik mengobrol.

 _"Baiklah, selanjutnya pidato dari mahasiswa baru peraih nilai tertinggi ujian masuk."_

Kokomi tersenyum dan menyikut Hairo, "itu pasti kau, Hairo– _kun."_

Hairo hanya tertawa. "Tidak..tidak, masih banyak orang yang lebih pintar dariku Teruhashi– _san_."

" _Kita sambut, Saiki Kusuo–san."_

"Hai?" Sahut Hairo dan Kokomi seketika merasa salah dengar.

Pria terbalut _coat_ biru berdiri dari barisan belakang. Kokomi merasa waktu seketika berhenti berputar. Pria itu melangkah pelan menuju podium. Surai merah muda dan wajah manis yang begitu gadis itu rindukan.

"Ini bohong, kan?" Bisik Hairo juga sama tidak percayanya dengan Kokomi.

Bibir Kokomi bergetar, ia membisikan nama _Kusuo_ dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Pemuda itu terlihat berbeda, wajahnya semakin tampan tanpa kacamata dan hiasan rambut yang biasa ia pakai saat SMA dulu. Ia berdiri dari balik podium, tersenyum lembut kearah seluruh mahasiswa.

"Saiki Kusuo– _desu,_ tidak banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan. Semua dari kita sudah menjalani kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan, dan begitu waktu terus berjalan. Kita terpaksa meninggalkan sekolah lama kita dan bahkan teman-teman kita untuk menapaki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Ayo buat kehidupan di Universitas tidak kalah indah dengan kehidupan SMA kita. Mari berteman baik satu sama lain, ayo hindari konflik dan lebih banyak bekerja sama."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Terkecuali Kokomi dan Hairo yang masih terkejut.

Air mata gadis itu jatuh, ia membekap mulut. Mencoba meredam suara tangisnya sendiri.

"Kusuo– _kun,_ aku merindukanmu." 

_**Bersambung..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Saiki Kusuo telah menyelesaikan pidatonya, ia kembali turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Saat Kokomi hendak mencoba menyapa pemuda itu, Saiki hanya diam dan melewatinya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Batin Kokomi tidak percaya.

Upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru telah berakhir, gadis itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Hasrat rindunya membuatnya ingin segera berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Hairo yang melihat tingkah Kokomi hanya bisa maklum.

Ia tidak peduli para penggemarnya tengah memperhatikannya, ia bisa melihat punggung Kusuo yang berjalan keluar aula ruangan. Kokomi berlari secepat mungkin, air matanya menggenang. Bibirnya merapalkan nama pemuda itu berkali-kali.

Saat Kusuo berbelok menuju keluar gedung, Kokomi sudah berdiri di depannya sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?! Tidak tahu kah aku selalu mencarimu? Pesan dan teleponku tidak ada yang tersambung. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku merindukanmu." Teriak gadis itu, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi.

Saiki Kusuo mengernyitkan kening, ia memiringkan kepala bingung. "Maaf, kau ini siapa?"

Manik biru membola. Tubuh Kokomi tersentak. Gadis itu tertawa sumbang sambil mencoba menyingkirkan air matanya. "Hahaha.. Jadi setelah memutuskanku begitu saja, kau sampai pura-pura tidak mengenalku." Kokomi tersenyum miring. "Sebegitu bencinya kau denganku, Saiki– _san_."

Semua orang memperhatikannya, Kusuo bisa melihat para pria menatapnya tidak suka walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apapun kesalahannya.

Kusuo menghela napas. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu bersedih, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengenalmu." Kusuo memandang gadis di depannya dan membungkuk kecil. "Mungkin kau salah orang nona."

Kokomi memandang wajah tampan itu. Gurat wajah itu. Gadis itu sadar pemuda di depannya tidak berbohong. Ini aneh, apa yang terjadi. Tidak salah lagi kalau dia Saiki Kusuo. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gumamnya.

" _Yare-yare.._ Lihat ulahmu nona, semua orang memperhatikan kita. Padahal aku sungguh tidak ingin banyak menarik perhatian." Kusuo mendengus. "Seharusnya kau mencari tempat yang lebih sepi untuk berbicara denganku."

Kokomi tersentak, ia ikut memandang sekitarnya. Benar juga. Banyak orang memperhatikannya, banyak pria memandang Saiki tidak suka sedangkan para gadis saling berbisik satu sama lain. "Ma-af.. Eh? Kau malah menyalahkanku?!" Pekik gadis itu kemudian.

"Teruhashi– _san,_ Saiki– _kun._ "

Hairo datang menembus kerumunan, ia menatap Kokomi dan Kusuo bergantian. "Disini ramai sekali, apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Itu.." Kokomi memasang wajah sedih, "Kusuo bilang dia tidak mengenalku."

Hairo menatap Saiki tidak percaya, "kau jahat sekali Saiki– _kun._ Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang tidak mengenal mantan kekasihmu sendiri!" Teriak Hairo seketika membuat para pria yang memperhatikan naik pitam mendengar Kusuo ternyata mantan kekasih Teruhashi Kokomi.

"Hah?!" Kusuo menatap Hairo tidak percaya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah berkencan. _Yare-yare_ apa-apaan kalian berdua. Lagipula kau ini siapa?"

Kini giliran Hairo yang dibuat terkejut. "Kau me-lu-pa-kan-ku juga Saiki– _kun?"_ Hairo mengepalkan tangan, " _hidooi.._ Kupikir kau sahabatku."

Kusuo memutar bola mata malas, ia merasa jengah berada di tengah kerumunan ini. Di tambah ada dua orang aneh yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat dan kekasihnya semakin membuatnya merasa gila.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku pergi." Pemuda itu mengeratkan tali tasnya dan berjalan melewati Kokomi dan Hairo, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih syok akan keadaan.

"Dia tidak berbohong."

Hairo menoleh.

Kokomi menggigit bibir, "dia tidak berbohong. Dia sungguh tidak mengenal kita. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya delapan bulan ini."

"Atau mungkin dia bukan Saiki Kusuo yang kita kenal? Mungkin saja Saiki punya kembaran." Terang Hairo.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak salah lagi, dia memang Kusuo."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin, Teruhashi– _san_?"

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan. "Kepribadiannya masih saja buruk."

"Oh."

"Kuu– _chan,_ bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Tanya sang ibu.

Kusuo memakan kopi jelinya, ia mendengus mengingat kejadian di kampus. "Buruk, ada gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku."

Saiki Kurumi sontak menoleh, ia menatap sang putera lekat. "Seorang gadis?"

"Benar, dia punya rambut dan mata berwarna biru. Ibu pernah bilang bahwa aku mengalami kecelakaan dan melupakan banyak hal." Kusuo menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Apa aku memang mengenal gadis itu? Dia menangis di depanku dan terlihat putus asa."

Kurumi seketika gelagapan, ia tertawa sumbang dan menggaruk hidung. "Tidak, ibu tidak pernah melihatmu memiliki kekasih sebelumnya."

Alis Kusuo terangkat. Ibunya memang tidak pandai berbohong. Pemuda itu menatap gelas kaca yang sudah kosong dan menghembuskan napas.

 _Apa aku memang mengenalnya?_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Eh.. Menjauhkan Kokomi– _chan_ dengan Kuu– _chan_?"

"Tapi kenapa? Kasihan mereka berdua!" Pekik sang ayah tidak terima.

Kuusuke menatap kedua orangtuanya tajam. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas sang adik yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. "Kalian pikir Kusuo jadi seperti ini gara-gara siapa? Dia membahayakan nyawanya demi wanita itu. Andai dia dan Teruhashi tidak pernah menjalin hubungan, adikku pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

Tubuh ayah dan ibunya tersentak.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Apapun yang terjadi, Kusuo dan gadis itu tidak boleh lagi bersama."

 _ **Flashback End**_

Derik hujan tenggelam dalam alunan musik klasik. Teruhashi Kokomi memandang jendela sembari melamunkan kejadian siang tadi. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan sosok pemuda yang menghilang selama delapan bulan dan kini kembali membawa tanda tanya besar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Kusuo– _kun_? Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku?"

Tangannya mengepal, gadis itu memeluk lutut. Padahal dia sudah berniat membuat lembaran baru di Universitas, namun rencana manis itu hancur akibat eksistensi seorang Saiki Kusuo.

"Kalau sudah begini, perubahan rencana." Kokomi mencengkram celana piamanya. Sorot matanya berubah intens.

"Aku akan membuat Kusuo kembali menjadi milikku."

 _ **Bersambung..**_


End file.
